Zoey Goes To Hogwarts
by alexisgal
Summary: Zoey goes to Hogwarts instead of PCA. Here, she learns about magic, meets Harry Potter, and figures out just who You Know Who is.
1. The Letter

What would happen if Zoey went to Hogwarts instead of PCA? Well, here's the answer. (Note: This was when she was eleven. I made up Imani and Inaya.) 

Zoey Brooks sat in the sun of her hometown. She loved summer! She was about to go see her friend Imani and her twin Inaya when she saw an animal. "What kind of animal is that?" She asked. All of a sudden it dropped a package on her stomach. OOF! It was addressed:

Miss Brooks 

_2416 Lily Ave._

_San Francisco, CA_

_USA_

_94112_

So she looked for who it was from. No name, except on the back was a stamp that said: Hogwarts: Operating Since 1252. Hogwarts? She opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Brooks,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress

"DAD!" Zoey screamed. Her dad ran out. "Zoey what is it?" He looked worried. "Dad I got a letter from some school called Hogwarts." "Oh no," Her dad said. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." "Dad, what's wrong?"

They went inside. "Zo," He told her. "Have you heard of Sabrina the teenage witch? She's your biological mother." Sabrina? Wasn't she made-up? Obviously it had to be true. "Where is she?" Zoey asked. "She ran off and had Dustin. Then she told me to take care of you. She went to Hogwarts."

"You told me she went to Big Al's Beauty School!" Zoey yelled. She wasn't in the mood to hear her mom went to some school in, in… "Hey, where IS Hogwarts anyway?" "Next to Hogsmeade, England. No one knows the real city, though."

"Hey," Zoey added. "What am I gonna tell Imani and Inaya?" "You are going to tell them you are gonna go to boarding school in England." "England, just for boarding school?" "Yes. Tell the headmasters you will return on Thanksgiving – they don't have Thanksgiving there, so please explain it – Christmas, and Easter."

"Okay," Zoey added, and then thought, _Returning? I thought I was gonna come home on the weekends. _"You mean I go for a year?" She asked hopefully. "Yes." Her dad said. She cheered with joy. "AWESOME!" She yelled.

"Here, I found it outside." Her dad handed her the list of essentials. "Uniforms:" Zoey read out loud. "Three sets of work robes, one plain pointed hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak. It also says I have to wear a name tag."

"What will you be doing that requires PROTECTIVE gloves?" Her father said. "I don't know. I also have a ton of books: _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._"

"Again with the protection." Her father mumbled. Sabrina didn't mention that Hogwarts had anything dangerous. "I still have things for classes. 1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales. Students mal also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad."

"An owl, cat, or toad." Her father said. He wasn't too big on animals. "I think I'll get an owl." Zoey said. "It says that most people use owls to communicate. If it's a girl, I think I'll name her Jade and a boy I'll name it Eric." "Zoey, you're not going."


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
